TITANIC
by Starkiller
Summary: Crossover. When a penniless Pokemon trainer and a beautiful socialite board the unsinkable ship, Titanic, an unlikely bond is forged, breaking the social boundaries. AAMR, GaryxOC, JessiexJames
1. A Lady named Misty

Pokémon Titanic

_Disclaimer~ I don't own pokemon or Titanic's script (or nething else) either. The only thing I do own is my character Crystal Ember._

**~ ****Titanic**_ ~  
Just An Egg's Dream..._

__

Misty gently cradled the sleeping egg, Togepi, in her arms. Glancing over to where Brock was currently leaning over a steaming black pot, Misty sniffed the sweet scented air and sighed. Her stomach was begining to rumble.  
  
"Smells good Brock. Will it be ready soon?" She asked hopefully. Brock turned and nodded at her, "Actually, we're really just waiting for--"  
  
"FOOD! Alright!! We eat!!"  
"Pika, Pikachu!" Ash dropped the firewood he'd been collecting and raced over to Brock. However, he didn't get very far before Misty stuck her foot out, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Owe!!" Ash sat up rubbing his head. "What the hec did yah do that for?!"  
  
Misty scowled at him, "Ash, quieten down already. Togepi's asleep."   
Ash glanced at the sleeping pokémon and reluctantly apologised, before sticking his tongue out at the red haired teen. Both he and Pikachu moved to sit beside Misty on the log. Brock walked over beside his three companions and watched Togepi with interest.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what pokémon dream about." Brock thought out loud.   
  
Ash laughed, "Oh, that's easy. Pikachu dreams about winning battles and collecting badges, just like me!" Pikachu leapt onto his lap, "Ay, Pikachu?"  
"Pika!" Pikachu nodded grinning.   
  
Misty smiled at the two then returned to Togepi in her arms. "Yeah, but I don't suppose Togepi really knows much about battling."   
  
Ash rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose you're right." Brock straightened up and walked back to prepare their dinner. "Well, I guess we'll never know. But it sure is nice to wonder about."  
  
Ash smiled a little, then glanced at the sleeping Togepi again. "Yeah. Wonder...."  
  


**TITANIC  
**

The gleaming white superstructure of Titanic rose mountainously beyond the rail. Above that the copper-toned funnels stood against the sky like the pillars of a great temple. Crewmen moved across the deck, dwarfed by the awesome scale of the steamer.  
  
  
Porta Vista, April 10, 1912. The day of Titanic's maiden voyage. A crowd of hundreds blackened the pier next to the ship. On the pier horsedrawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries moved slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere was one of excitement and general giddiness. People embraced in tearful farewells, or waved to friends and relatives on the decks above.  
  
A white Renault, leading a silver-grey Daimler-Benz, pushed through the crowd leaving a wake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars, people and pokémon were streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and porters, and barking White Star Line officials in their crisp, new suits.  
  
The Renault stopped and the driver scurried to open the door for an elegant young lady. She was dressed in a stunning white and purple outfit, topped with an enormous feathered hat. Seventeen years of age and stunningly beautiful; regal of bearing, with piercing aqua blue eyes.  
  
The lady, Misty Waterflower, looked up at the ship, taking it in with cool appraisal. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the St. Anne."   
  
A personal valet opened the door on the other side of the car and out stepped a dashing young cerulean haired man by the name of Butch Hockley.  
  
Butch may have been handsome and rich, but he was arrogant beyond meaning. "You can be blasé about some things, Misty, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the St. Anne, and _far_ more luxurious. It has squash courts, training gyms, Turkish bathsneed I go on?"   
  
Misty sighed huffily before glancing back at the enormous ship which would carry her to her long decided fate across the seas. Why did she always see things so differently to *her* people?

* * *

A young woman leaned over the railing and stared far out to sea. The Vulpix at her feet was swaying from side to side, a little green in the face. She patted the fox pokémon's head and picked her up.  
  
She smiled, "We haven't even left the port and already you're sea sick." The young woman set the pokémon down and smoothed out her long flowing dress. "Come, let us get back to the upper class fools." The Vulpix yipped and trotted ahead. She took one last glance back at the ocean and sighed.   
  
  
Finally managing to tear herself away from the scene she walked along the boat deck, hardly paying any attention to anybody passing her. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her arm, sending her flying back into reality. The young woman looked up with an unfriendly expression. Spikey auburn hair fell over his face, partly covering his soft brown eyes. But she had no time to notice his good looks.   
  
She glared. "Is that how you always address a first class lady?" She snapped. The man simply grinned at her, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"I have to admit I have a knack for knocking beautiful women off their feet." He smiled, slipping his hands into his pockets. The girl snorted in disgust and pushed passed the stranger. The man turned on his heel and followed her.  
  
"Sowhat's your name?" He asked eagerly. The woman blinked in surprise as she realised he was following her.  
  
"And why should I tell you? Don't you even realise who you are speaking to?" The man shook his head.  
  
"That's why I'm asking." She sighed, irritated, but at the same time slightly amused. "Well, I tell you what." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the railing. "I'll introduce myself first. The name's Gary. Gary Oak." He extended his hand towards hers. The young girl took it reluctantly.  
  
"Crystal soon to be Astor." She replied quietly.   
  
Gary cocked his eyebrow. "Soon to be? Well what about at present?" He asked, still holding her hand in his. She swallowed nervously and gazed down at her feet.  
  
"EmberCrystal Ember." Gary smiled, letting go of her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ember."  


* * *

  
Brock glanced behind him, then back at his old battered stopwatch. "Come on or we'll be late!" He shouted to his companion over the noise and bustle of the port.  
  
"We're already late!" The young man shouted back as he tried to catch up with his friend who was already nearing the entrance to the ship towering above. His rugged black hair fell in front of his eyes as he continued to weave in and out of the bustling crowd. Frustrated, he flicked a dark lock of hair out of his face, but not in time to see the elegant young red hed directly ahead.  
  
He crashed into her at full speed, knocking her off of her feet. The boy looked up with big pleading, dark eyesuntil he saw her. Her feathered hat had fallen from its perch, revealing a mass of silky orange hair. Her elegant form was so rigid and first class, yet something about her screamed out to him.  


Suddenly her head snapped up to look at him, fire in her crystal blue eyes. She was about ready for screaming, "How dare you!!" and "In future watch where you are going!" and so forth, until her eyes caught his. She tried to mutter something along the lines of her earlier quotes, but found she had been rendered completely speechless.

A few people had gathered around them, gasping in shock as they recognised the young Lady Waterflower collapsed the dirty ground.   
  
Through all the hustle and bustle, a gravelly voice could be heard calling her name repeatedly. "Misty! Let me through here. Misty! I'll save you my darling!!" It was Hockley of course, coming to the rescue _as always_. Lady Waterflower glanced up as she recognised the unmistakable form of her soon to be husband.   
  
  
Finally, the young man's senses came to as he heard someone calling for the Lady he had blindly ran in to. Yet still, he could not move. It was as if the distant calling of her name had frozen him to the very centre of his being. _MistyMisty? _His mind repeated over and over until suddenly he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see the tanned face of his friend.   
  
"Brock?" He asked, still a little dazed. Brock nodded hurriedly, oblivious to the goofy smile painted on his friend's face. On his shoulder sat a little yellow rodent who was crying out impatiently.  
  
"Pika, Pika!" It cried, frustrated.  
  
Brock stood up and glanced at his stopwatch for the hundredth time. "Come on. We're late enough as it is!" Brock exclaimed, turning on his heel and heading for the steerage entrance. The young man nodded and got to his feet. He paused, taking one last look at the mysterious lady he had literally fallen for.  
  
A small smile danced on his lips as he watched her depart. _MistySo her name's Misty_  
  
Over the noise of the bustling crowd, the rugged young man heard his companions call his name.   
  
"Pikapi!"  
"Come on! We gotta go, Ash!"  
  


* * *

I'll give ya a lollipop if u review! ^_^


	2. Introductions

_Disclaimer:: I don't own Pokemon or Titanic, yadda yadda yadda..._

A/N: Big thank-u all the ppl who reviewed! ^_^

**TITANIC**   
_Just An Egg's Dream_

The three companions made their way through the white wash corridors, grinning madly. Neither one could believe their luck. Pikachu sat upon Ash's shoulder, eagerly watching as they passed people of many different, shapes, sizes, and nationalities, until finally they reached the top deck.  
  
Brock and Ash raced to the side of the ship where hundreds of people were currently waving and blowing kisses to their loved ones. Brock sweatdropped as he noticed Ash waving and shouting madly at the massive, bustling crowd below.   
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu cocked his head to the side, bewildered.  
"Ashwho are you waving at? No one out there knows you." Brock asked, eyebrow cocked high.  
  
Ash turned and grinned at his friend. "When we get to America I'm gonna be the No.1 Pokémon Master! It's our one big chance at becoming rich and famous!" Ash turned and motioned towards the big crowd gathered on the port. "I'm just making sure they remember this handsome face of mine!" Ash turned back to the crowd again, waving his hands madly in the air. "Goodbye!! I love you all soon-to-be adoring fans!!"   
  
Brock and Pikachu turned to each other and shrugged. "Well, we might as well join him." Brock turned and copied his younger friend, waving his arms in the air. "Goodbye!! I will never forget you!!"  
"Pikaa! Pika-Pika Chu!!"  
  
The cheering crowds waved back with enthusiasm as the enormous man-made monster began gathering speed and heading towards the English Channel.  
  
Ash let the salty sea breeze blow through his spiky black hair for a moment longer, before heading off with his two companions in search of their berth.  
  
  
After getting lost five times, and being held up when Brock_ accidentally _tripped into a young Swedish blonde, the trio finally found their cabin. It was a simple and basic cubicle, painted white and containing four bunks.   
  
"Top bunk's mine! You'll never take it alive!" Ash grinned playfully as he shoved Brock out of the way and leapt at the top bunk, Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. Brock laughed at his childish companion as he dumped his kit on the bunk below.  
  
"So Ash," Brock paused, smiling evilly, "what kept you behind back there anyway?" He asked, kicking his boots off and colllapsing on his less than comfortable bunk. He had a _pretty good_ idea what had kept his friend back.  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu prodded Ash's shoulder with a curious expression, but still received no answer. Ash was staring hard at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He had barely heard Brock or Pikachu curious words. He didn't even see the long grey pipes planted across the ceiling above. All he saw, in his mind's eye, were those two beautiful, aqua blue eyes, and that fiery red hair. Ash sighed dreamily. Then there was that look of shock on her sweet face which soon melted into confusion and bewilderment as they locked eyes...  
  
Brock sighed, a little irritated. Ash's body may have been lying on the bunk above him, but his mind was somewhere else. Brock douted he would get anything out of his friend for a while. He strained to lift his head as the heavy metal door suddenly swung open, revealing two male characters.  
  
"That was a cute one a'right." The first laughed, elbowing his companion gently.   
  
Pikachu glanced down from his perch at the two newcomers who had entered the cabin. The one who had spoken had long black hair topped with a worn brown cap which he wore tilted to one side. He tugged at the red scarf around his neck and chucked it onto the bottom bunk along with his rucksack.   
  
"I mean, first class. Not bad. Not bad at all." He continued.  
  
"Shut up Sketchit." The other hissed back. Pikachu turned his attention to the second newcomer. He had rugged, spiky, auburn hair, and wore, much like the others, loose _well-worn_ clothes.  
  
The first turned to his companion and smirked. "Oh, she hit a soft spot in Gary Oak, huh?" He teased in his heavy Irish accent. "'nother one to add to your list." He rolled his eyes and smiled before turning and reaching his hand out to Brock. "Hi, the name's Tracey Sketchit."   
  
Brock smiled and took his hand, shaking it heartily. "Brock Slate."   
  
Tracey nodded then glanced up at Gary. "This here's m' friend, Gary Oak." 

Gary shot a glare at Tracey then bent forward to shake Brock's hand. "I'm merely an acquaintanceof his." He snorted indignantly.  
  
On the bottom bunk, Brock punched the bed above, waking Ash out of his daydream. "Hey, whatcha do that for?!" Ash groggily leaned over the side of the bunk and studied the two newcomers along with Pikachu.   
  
Tracey grinned up at Ash and his small, chubby cheeked Pikachu. "Hi. Name's Tracey and this here is Ga-"  
"Gary Oak, who can speak for himself." Gary said, knocking Tracey's hat off his head.   
  
Ash grinned and stuck his hand out. "Ash Ketchum, one of the finest Pokémon trainers you'll ever meet."   
  
Gary shook his hand, and winked back. "Well, Ketchum, when we get to America, I promise you the best match of your life!"  


***

I need help!! Someone please give me a character from pokemon who can play the part of Molly Brown!  
I will post the second part up soon. Gomen, I know this chapt. was really short, but I'm not really focusing on this fic at the moment. I have _many_ others to finish **-__-;**


End file.
